


Sampla Diúltach

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Charn, Clairvoyance, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Pre-Apocalypse, Psychological Horror, The One Ring - Freeform, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Faigheann gach domhan Fáinne, luath nó mall, agus ní fhreastalaíonn aon Fháinne ach scriosadh.
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Sampla Diúltach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Negative Example](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517223) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



Faigheann gach domhan Fáinne, luath nó mall, agus ní fhreastalaíonn aon Fháinne air ach scrios: chonaic an Galadriel seo arís agus arís eile in uiscí a scátháin, ag faire  ar domhain ag crith agus ag loscadh, cibé acu a thagann siad faoi scáth nó an dtagann siad isteach i snáitheanna lom an dóchais a fhásann le fuinseog.  


Ní dhéanann domhan amháin, áfach; tá sé geal, glan, ordaithe, agus pléasctha leis an saol; agus faoin masc péinteáilte sin folaíonn sé uafás níos mó ná aon cheann a chonaic sí fós, don bhean a bhfuil a Fáinne aici, sí a labhair an Briathar Uafásach agus a stad, shlogtar an siolla deireanach, ídíodh a cumhacht,  mharaigh sí a domhan chomh cinnte is dá mba rud é gur iompaigh sé deannach i bhfírinne; tá a muintir gan anam anois, agus folmhaítear gach leanbh nua lena chéad anáil chun an geasa neamhchríochnaithe taobh istigh dá banríon a bheathú.

Nuair a thagann an Fáinne a bealach faoi dheireadh, is cuimhin le Galadriel í féin fada go leor chun bás níos glaine a thabhairt dá domhan féin.


End file.
